Aurons secret
by Garnet2
Summary: Auron has a secret, that may change his life forever...FINAL CHAPTER:Chapter 5 uploaded!^-^
1. Chapter 1: Aurons secret

Disclaimer: I don«t own Auron, Tidus, Yuna or any of the characters of Final Fantasy X.  
They all belong to Squaresoft; only Aya is my little creation. I«m just using them for a  
little fic. Oh yeah, I almost forgot: Please read and review! I would love to read your   
reviews! But now: Enjoy!  
  
  
~*~Aurons secret~*~  
  
Yuna looked up into the sky. Her eyes were fixed at the tiny clouds, which were moving  
slowly. Suddenly she felt a shadow falling on her face. She turned to the side and saw a   
girl of sixteen years with brunette hair which was a bit longer than Yunas; she smiled at   
her and held a little bag right under her nose. "Hi Aya! Nice to see you again."   
Yuna stood up and hugged the girl. "Yeah. It«s been a long time. I«m just glad that you  
have found some time for me. I didn«t know where you were. The only thing that the  
servant of your father could tell me, was, that you were on a journey." Yuna looked down at  
the ground. "I«m sorry. But you know, what is going on. If nothing is done soon, Sin will  
destroy the whole of Spira!" Aya nodded. "Now, Yuna-chan. Will you take my present or  
do I have to stay here for hours?" Yuna smiled, shook her head and took the bag.  
When she opened it, she saw a necklace which was made of pure silver. "Oh my god, Aya!  
Did you rob a bank? This was very expensive, wasn«t it?" Aya looked at her as if she was   
angry, but it was just for fun. "Yuna, I«m always surprised by what you«re thinking of me."  
Yuna laughed. "You know what Aya? My father always said, that if the chance is right,  
you should do things immediately." Aya looked at her with a puzzled look. "What do you  
mean Yuna-chan?" Yuna smirked. "I«m going to meet Tidus and my other friends. So why  
don«t you come with me? I will introduce you to everyone." "Well, okay then lets go!"  
  
Yuna and Aya walked about ten minutes; then they were in the center of the city.  
"Tidus and the others are waiting for me in front of the cinema. I told them, that I was   
going to meet you, but I didn«t tell them, that I wanted to introduce you." "Ah, I get it.   
You«ve planned this from the very beginnig am I right?" Yuna didn«t answer. Instead of   
that, she smiled a childish smile. After a few more metres, Yuna saw Tidus in the crowd   
of people and ran up to him. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi Yuna. Oh is this your friend?   
Um...what was her name?" " Yes this is Aya. Aya, this is Tidus." Aya smiled and shook his   
hand. "Where are Lulu and Wakka and the others?" Yuna asked and looked around.  
"They said, they would come a bit later, but they must be here in a few minutes."  
Just after Tidus finished his sentence, Lulu and the others came. "So Aya, now I can   
introduce you to everyone." Yuna introduced Aya to Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Rikku. But   
suddenly, when Yuna wanted to introduce her to Auron, Aya jerked. "No that can«t be... "   
she whispered and looked into Aurons eyes. "It«s you..." Auron also whispered his words.  
"What is it Aya? You look so...sad." Yuna said, not knowing, that Auron and Aya knew each  
other. "It«s nothing. Nice to meet you, Auron." she said. Auron just looked at her, nodded  
slowly and then he walked away some metres. Ayas look was fixed at Auron, she didn«t   
manage to look away...and the worst thing of all was, that she could«ve cried; she was that   
sad. Tidus watched Aya and recognized her sad look. He decided to tell Yuna, that she should  
talk to Aya later.   
  
Aya was sitting in her room and thougt about Auron. "He didn«t change...But...did his feelings  
also not change?" she said softly to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at her  
door. "Come in!" she said. The door opened and Yuna stepped into the room. "Um...Aya? Do  
you have some time? I want to talk to you about something very important..."  
"Yes of course. What is it? Do you have any problems?" Yuna shook her head. "No. I«m not  
the one with problems...but maybe...you?" Now Aya got her point. Yuna had recognized how  
she and Auron had looked at each other today. "Won«t you tell me, Aya? I can see it  
in your eyes, that there is something that bothers you. So what is it? You can tell me   
everything, you know that. We«re nearly like sisters." Aya nodded. "Well okay. I know  
I can trust you. We knew each other since we were young. But you must promise me, that  
you«ll tell nobody, and I really mean NOBODY about this." "What do you think of me?"  
Then Aya sighed and started to tell Yuna about her and Aurons secret.  
"It was a year ago. I met Auron, when he rescued me from a dragon near the beach..."  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Aya stared into the eyes of this huge dragon who looked like he hadn«t eaten anything  
for thousand years. The fifteen year old girl was scared to death. She already thought, that  
she would die, that this was the last oxygen, she was breathing, the last time, she would  
see the blue sky. Aya closed her eyes in fear and prepared herself to be eaten by this  
dragon. When she recognized, that nothing was happening, she opened her eyes and saw,   
that a man was fighting the dragon with a huge sword. He wore a red coat, the collar  
hid some parts of his face. Aya said nothing; her eyes just followed the quick moves  
of this man. She«s never seen anybody, who could fight a dragon like this!   
The man looked like he was 34 or maybe 35 years old. Finally the dragon fell to the  
ground and was dead. The man stepped over to Aya and extended his hand.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. "Um...yes...yes I am." she grabbed his hand and  
he pulled her up so that she could stand again. "Thank you for saving me...um..."  
"Auron. My name is Auron." he answered and smiled lightly. "My name is Aya. It was   
absolutely fantastic, how you fighted against the dragon!" Auron shook his head.   
"No...it was nothing." "How can you possibly say something like this? Don«t underestimate  
yourself." Auron looked at her as if he wasn«t believing, what she was saying. "Nobody ever  
told me this...you«re different from the other people." he said. Aya smiled. She reached  
in her pocket and put something into Aurons hand. Then she blinked at him. "I have to go   
now...until we meet again." she said and went away. When Auron looked at his hand, he saw   
a silver ring and a piece of paper on which Aya had written: "If you want to meet  
me again, you«ll find me after eight o«clock at the beach. Aya"  
  
On the next day, Auron walked along the beach. It was five minutes past eight and   
Aya was nowhere to be seen. He waited another ten minutes but Aya wasn«t coming.  
"She simply made fun of you" Auron thought "And you fell for the bait" But just when he  
thought this, Aya appeared.   
"Hi Auron." she said and smiled. "I thought you weren«t coming." Aya scratched the back  
of her head. "Yeah, I«m sorry. It was a bit suspicious that I wanted to go to the beach  
in the evening, because I«m not doing this very often." Both of them went to a little  
cliff, where nobody was and sat down. "Well...do you wanted to tell me something?"  
Auron asked her. "Oh nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk a bit with you...just if  
you don«t have anything against it." Auron shook his head. "No, no it«s absolutely  
okay." "I thought we could tell each other about ourselves." Aya picked up a little stone  
and threw it in the sea. Auron seemed to be feeling uneasy. "Well...what do want to know?"  
"Um...maybe...what kind of women you like!" Aya looked at him and grinned. Auron  
seemed even more uneasy and stuttered a bit. "Um...I...well...I..." "Got «cha. I just wanted  
to see, if you«re honest..." Aya smiled and looked at him with a look, as if she was trying  
to guess, what Auron was thinking.  
From this day on, Aya and Auron met each other every day, after eight o«clock at the  
same place at the beach. But it couldn«t be like this forever... On one day, when Aya, like  
everyday, went to the beach, her elder sister followed her. She thought, that Aya  
behaved very suspicious. Aya could maybe trick their mother, but not her. She knew,   
that Aya wasn«t a very sport-loving person. She carefully followed her sister; watching,  
if she wasn«t recognizing it. When she came to the beach, she saw, that Aya ran up to  
a very tall man and it shocked her, because she could see, that Auron was about 18 years  
older than her sister.   
Aya and Auron looked into each others eyes deeply. It was a cold evening, so Aya was   
freezing. When Auron recognized it, he wrapped his red coat around the shivering body  
of the 15 year old girl. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it, as if he was afraid of  
hurting her. He lowered his body down to her, and kissed her on her lips, at first  
softly, but with every second of sharing it, their kiss became a bit more passionately.  
Ayas sister put her hand in front of her mouth in shock. It couldn«t be! Aya couldn«t  
be meeting a man, who was about two decades older than her! She didn«t know, what to  
do, but she knew, that she had to tell it their parents, even if it had to be, that Aya would  
hate her...  
  
To be continued...  
Authors note: So, my first long fanfic is done! I«m very proud of it and I hope, that you  
like it also! The next chapter will be up very quickly, because I already know, how the  
story will continue. If you liked it, pleeeeease read and review, if you didn«t like it, write  
also a review, I want to read your opinion, because it means much to me. Thank you for  
reading my story!^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds, which never end.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don«t own Tidus, Yuna, Auron or anyone else of Final   
Fantasy 10. Only Aya belongs to me^-^ This story is pure fiction and has  
nothing to do with the real storyline.  
  
Aurons secret  
  
Part 2: Bonds, which never end.  
  
Ayas sister, Miya,ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Her lungs hurt,  
on one hand, because she was running that fast and on the other hand,   
because she cried very hard. She always wanted the best for her sister, and   
now, now she was meeting a man, who was 19 years older than her. But that   
wasn«t the only reason, why she was crying. She had a problem now. Miya had  
to tell it their parents. "It was only the best for her!" she told herself  
again. But she knew, that if she would do that, her sister would maybe   
hate her for the rest of her life. "But...no, that couldn«t be." she   
thought. "It was just a little adoration that every young girl one time in   
her life has for an older man." So she didn«t think about, what could maybe   
happen...  
  
Meanwhile, Aya and Auron said goodbye to each other, and went into  
their own directions: Aya went home and Auron...she didn«t know. He told  
her only little about him and his past; he was like a shadow, which was  
appearing in one moment, and vanishing in another one. But Aya was   
fascinated by him. Although he was very quiet and didn«t let anyone   
guess his thoughts or feelings; Aya felt drawn to him.   
On her way back home, she hummed. Aya has never been that happy in her  
whole life. The sky already had begun to become dark, when she arrived  
at home. When she stepped on the first stair of her house, she heard a   
familiar voice, calling her. She turned around and her eyes widened in   
exitement.It was Auron, who had followed her. Aya went up to him and smiled.  
"What is it Auron? You never followed me home. Is there something   
important, you want to tell me?" she asked. Auron said nothing, he just  
pulled the silver ring, which Aya had given him, when he had rescued her  
from the dragon, out of his pocket. "I just wanted to know, why you gave  
me this ring, that day. I«ve been asking myself a long time, but I forgot  
to ask you everytime because you are much more interesting than a ring..."  
Aya blushed and smiled even more. "Well..." she started. "First of all, you  
must know, that my mother gave it to me. She told me, that I should give it  
to the one, I love most in my entire life. So...I gave it to you."  
Auron put the ring in his pocket again, embraced Aya and held her softly  
in his arms. "I«m not worth it." he answered. "I don«t even deserve your   
love..." Aya looked confused at him. "Why do you say something like this,   
Auron? You are such a fascinating person..." Auron shook his head.  
"No, I«m not Aya-chan, believe me..." "But to me, you are..." she spoke  
softly and kissed him. Just in this moment, the door opened and Ayas parents  
stood in the door. Aya and Auron frightened. Now the cat was out of the bag.  
  
"Aya, how could you?! You are only 16 years old and already meeting a man,  
who«s about two decades older than you!" Ayas mother was screaming  
at her for nearly an hour now. Aya didn«t say anything. She just stared  
through the wall. It was obvious, that her parents, were waiting for her and  
Auron. So, there could only be one explanation for the knowledge of her   
parents. Only Miya could«ve told them... She looked over to the left side  
of the room, where Auron and her father stood. Her father also screamed, but  
in that case at Auron. Aya just caught some words, because her mother also  
tried to tell her opinion to the 16 year old girl. "Just 16!..How could you?!...  
Don«t you have a conscience?!..." Aurons eyes met Ayas for only a second,  
then she looked at her mother again. "You ungrateful girl you! Didn«t we  
always try to treat you well?! And thats your thanks?! What will the  
neighbours think?!..." Aya pretended to don«t listen to her. It was always  
the same with her mother. She never thought about Aya, her feelings, just  
always about, what "the others will think of her". Now she listened to her  
father again. "Leave this place, NOW! You will never see my daughter again,  
I will take care of that! And if you ever try, to meet her again, I will   
kill you by my bare hands, I swear it to you, you bastard!"  
Auron nodded and stepped outside. "I just want to tell you one thing...I   
never wanted to harm your daughter. But if thats your wish, I will leave her  
forever..." he looked sadly at Aya. "No, Auron! Please don«t go away!"  
she ran to the door, but her father didn«t let her through.   
"Please Aya, don«t forget, that I love you. And I only want the best for you,  
so I«m leaving, your home, your life...I will disappear again, to where I   
came from and you will never see me again..." With that words, he   
disappeared into the dark, cold evening...  
  
~~FLASHBACK END~~  
  
"Oh Aya-chan..." Yuna said softly and hugged her. "On that day, I went up  
to my sisters room and talked to her. She cried and told me, that she had  
told our parents about Auron and me. I was so mad at her, that I hit her  
in the face. Since then, I really hated her...It may sound hard, but she  
destroyed my life...my life, that I could«ve shared with Auron. My  
parents made many efforts since then. They introduced many boys, which  
were in about my age, to me but I didn«t even talk much with them. They  
didn«t have this kind of fascination, Auron had. They were so, so boring."  
she said slowly, with a bit of disgust in her voice, when she said her last  
sentence. "But today, when I saw Auron again, I felt like a rock was lifted  
from my heart. I was so happy. The whole year, I just thought about him.  
Every day, every week, every month. And when I saw him again, my love  
for him was even more, than before. All my parents efforts have been for   
nothing." she laughed amused. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and   
Tidus looked into the room. "Oh sorry to disturb your talk, but Auron  
wants to talk to you, Aya." She stood up immediately and went outside   
of the room. "So. Was I right with my guess?" Yuna looked at him, sadly.  
"Sorry Tidus, but I can«t tell you...I swore it to her and even if you  
would give me 1 million Gils, I wont tell you. I«m sorry. I can only tell  
you, that you weren«t wrong with your guess."   
After ten minutes, Aya came back to the room; Tidus was still there and Lulu  
also. "Oh Aya it«s good, that you«re here. I wanted to tell you something  
important. Seymour had just announced, that he wants to marry another girl  
than you, Yuna." Yuna smiled widely and grabbed Tidus«hand. "But...he also  
announced, WHOM he wants to marry...Aya, it«s you..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors note: Wow I«m happy, another chapter done! Pleeeease read and  
review I would be very happy to read more reviews from you! Thank you   
for reading my fic!^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Disclaimer: As usual, I don«t own Auron, Tidus, Yuna, or anyone else from  
"Final Fantasy 10". Aya is the only person, who«s owned by me. I want to  
say it again: This story is absolutely INVENTED, and it doesn«t have ANYTHING  
to do with the real storyline of the game. I know very much of the happenings  
in FF10, but because I«m not from America, I don«t own the game, so I cannot  
describe the persons VERY good. But I«m trying to please you all. I recommend you,  
to listen to Shakiras "Underneath your clothes", it fits this chapter perfectly!  
Well, enough babbling, ENJOY^-^  
  
  
Aurons secret  
  
Chapter 3: Decisions  
  
"No...No, that can«t be true!" Aya fell down on her knees. "Lulu, are you  
sure about this?!" Lulu nodded. "Seymour came here yesterday and told me about this.  
But...I don«t get, why you«re so shocked. You don«t have to marry him.  
You can always say no." Aya shook her head. "No...I can«t say no."  
Lulu looked confused at her. Yuna stepped closer to her friend and put a  
hand on her right shoulder. Then she left the room with Tidus, leaving Aya   
and Lulu alone. "What did you mean, Aya? Why can«t you say no?"  
"Lulu..."she started. "Yuna was engaged to Seymour. Now, he wants to marry  
me. If I say yes, all of Yunas problems are lifted from her like a rock.  
But if I say no...she«ll have to marry Seymour...what kind of friend would   
I be!" Lulu looked at her with a sad expression on her face. "Well...I«ll  
leave you alone now..." she opened the door and wanted to step outside of the  
room, when Aya held her back. "Please Lulu, promise me, that you won«t tell  
anyone about this...especially Auron. I don«t want to worry them all.  
And tell Yuna and Tidus, that they should also keep silent. Will you?"  
Aya asked her, with tears in her eyes. Lulu nodded, stroked her head and left  
her alone. Aya started to cry immediately after the door was shut. She thought  
about Auron, Yuna, Seymour. Feelings, which confused her,came up and it felt, like  
she was experiencing a bad dream. "Oh Seymour, you jerk! I hate you!" she shook her  
head and cried even harder. "Auron...what will he think..."   
  
"So, thats how it is. I promised her, to not tell anyone. And, because I care for her,  
I won«t say anything." Tidus and Yuna both nodded. "Oh Aya...now fate has chosen the   
hard way for you." Yuna said quietly. Suddenly, Aya appeared and nearly bumped into  
Tidus. "Oh, I«m sorry Tidus! Um, Yuna...do you know where Auron is? I have to talk  
to him." "You want to tell him? But why? I thought, you didn«t want to get anyone   
worried...?" Aya didn«t say anything; she just looked down at her feet. "Well...  
some things must be done, in order to make some people happy..." Lulu jerked.  
"No, Aya...you won«t!" Aya smiled sadly at her. "Lulu...you may know, what I will do.  
But please...don«t stop me. It«s my decision and...it will make everything better...  
I know it. Deep inside. In my heart." "No, it won«t! Are you insane?! To think of   
somebodys happiness first, than of the own!" Tears started to run down Ayas cheeks.  
She shook her head and ran down the hallway to Aurons room. "Lulu simply doesn«t   
understand! If everything was this easy, I wouldn«t be that sad! But there«s no  
other choice for me!"  
After a few minutes, she stood in front of the door, which led to Aurons room.  
She sighed hardly and knocked at his door. When Auron opened the door and saw Aya  
standing there, he smiled a warm, friendly smile, that he had never given to anyone.  
For a moment, Aya was unsure, if she could do, what she wanted to do. "Oh Auron...  
I really don«t want to hurt you...but there«s no other way...I hope, that you will  
forgive me someday..." she thought. "Can I come in?" she asked, and tried to look at  
him, as happy, as she could. "Sure. Whenever you want." he answered and led her into  
his room.  
"Do you want to tell me something important?" Aya nodded. "Auron...I think we won«t  
see each other anymore..." Auron looked surprised at her. "Aya, what are you saying?  
Do you want to make fun of me or..." "No Auron please listen. It«s absolutely  
serious. Auron...I...I don«t love you anymore." Auron jerked and took a few steps back;  
this surely had hit him like a slap in the face. "Aya...I..." "No, Auron, no.  
It«s not a joke. Hah! My parents were absolutely right! How could I fall in love  
with somebody like you!" Auron had a hurt look on his face. But he was not the only  
one, who was hurt. When Aya said her last sentence, she forced herself, not to cry.  
"Auron, I really don«t want to do this. To be true, I«d like to hug you and tell you,  
that I love you, for heavens sake! But because fate is unfair...it has to be..."  
Aya thought, while she continued to lie at Auron. "And thats why I will marry  
Seymour Guado. And I hope to not see your face ever again!" she told him and left  
his room. When Aya arrived in her own room, she let herself fall on her bed and   
cried hardly into her pillow. Now Auron won«t ever forgive her.  
  
On the next day, Aya didn«t want to leave her bed and she also didn«t let anyone in  
her room. She was afraid, that Auron would come to her. She didn«t want to look into  
his beautiful, but sad blue eyes...This eyes, which she loved...  
Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. It was Yuna. "Aya, it«s me Yuna! Come on, come   
outside! It doesn«t make any sense, if you stay in your room the whole day!"  
"No, Yuna, I don«t want to." Yuna sighed. "Can I at least come in? I«m worried about you"   
"Only, if you swear, that there«s nobody with you." "There is nobody. It«s just me." Aya   
let her come in, although she didn«t feel, like seeing anyone. "Well..." Yuna started,   
after letting a sigh escape her lips, "I don«t know, what you told Auron yesterday, but   
he«s absolutely mixed up. And he also doesn«t want to talk. What did you told him? I don«t  
think, that you only spoke with him about Seymour Guado!" Aya wiped away a tear and   
swallowed hard. And then, she told Yuna, what she had said to Auron the day before.   
Yunas face went pale and she breathed heavily. "Oh, Aya..." was all, she could say.   
"Well, I think that Auron won«t come with us. He also didn«t want to leave his room.  
And when he left it , then just for eating or training." "Yuna...I can«t do anything  
against it. It«s my fate, beeing engaged to Seymour." Yuna shook her head furiously.  
"Why?! Why are you accepting Seymours wish? Just for me?! If it«s for me, I«m not worth  
beeing protected! I can understand, that you«re afraid of risking our friendship, but  
I«ll not hate you, if you say no!" Aya didn«t say anything and Yuna left her room. She  
was disappointed because of Ayas behaviour. Yuna had wished, to tell her, that she should  
be true to her feelings, but she was so stubborn.  
  
Later that day, Tidus, Yuna and the others wanted to go on their trip, to defeat Sin.  
Everybody was there...everybody except for Auron. When Yuna recognized the sad look  
on Ayas face, she went to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "I think, he won«t come...  
I told you yesterday." Aya nodded. "I know, it«s no wonder." But suddenly,  
Auron appeared. "You want to leave without me? What kind of companions are you?"  
Aya looked relieved at him, but she was also afraid of facing him. But her fear was for  
nothing: Auron didn«t even look at her. It was a quiet journey; nobody said a word and Aya  
felt very uneasy. She so much wanted to tell Auron the truth...but she couldn«t.  
After five hours of travelling, they paused and sat down near a river. The girls were  
sitting near a little spring, whereas the boys were sitting at the beginning of the river.  
The whole area was surrounded by gigantic mountains. They were the so called "Spira mountains".  
Aya often looked over to Auron, but he tried to ignore her, as much as he could and didn«t  
return her look. Aya simply couldn«t stand the state of beeing disregarded, so she and Yuna   
went through the wood to the beach. When they arrived there, Aya recognized, that it was   
the same beach, where Auron had rescued her, one year ago. Suddenly a big dragon appeared,  
and he was from the same breed as the dragon, which had attacked her last year...  
While he threatened Aya, Yuna ran back to the river to the others to call for help.  
Yuna was out of breath, when she arrived. "Listen! Aya«s in danger! There is a huge  
dragon at the beach and he«s attacking Aya!" Auron, who was quiet the whole time,  
now jumped up, took his sword and ran away, down to the beach, without waiting for the   
others. He shortly arrived at the place, where Aya was. Auron ran up to the dragon and  
started fighting with this huge animal. It was exact the same happening, as it was one   
year ago. Auron killed the dragon, while he looked at him with pure disgust and hatred.  
"That«s what happens to beeings, which dare to attack or threaten, whats dear to me..."  
Aya stood up and ran into Aurons arms. The 35 year old man, instinctively wrapped his  
arms, around the shivering body of the hardly crying Aya. "Oh, Auron...I hurt you so much  
and you still come and rescue me..." she sobbed and clinged on Auron even more.  
"It was a lie! A lie!" she cried. "I still love you! I«m so sorry Auron..." she said.  
Auron softly stroked her head and embraced her more tightly. "I know Aya. Tidus told  
me everything." he answered. "But why? I told him to not tell anyone." "Well...today  
he had asked me, why I didn«t say a word. So I told him, what you said to me yesterday.  
He couldn«t hold back then and told me the truth about Seymour." Auron wiped away her  
tears. "You must know, that I wasn«t mad at you...I was just hurt. But I didn«t really   
believe, that you don«t love me anymore. Well, just forget about it." he said.  
"I«ll think, what to do with this Seymour. Nobody forced you to marry him. Even Yuna   
told you this. We will find another way." Aya nodded and was relieved, that she and Auron  
reconciled, but she was afraid, what will be happen...  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: Woohoo! Another chapter done^-^ I must confess, that it was a bit long, maybe  
TOO long, but I had so much ideas and I had to write it in one chapter. I apologize, if  
you find any serious grammar mistakes, because I«m not from America and writing a story,  
which is this long, is not that easy, but I enjoy it. Well, thank you for reading and  
PLEEEEEEEEASE review! This story has only three reviews and I really want to know, how  
you liked it.^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Auron vs. Seymour

Disclaimer: Well you know it. I don«t own the characters exept for Aya  
and the story doesn«t have anything to do with the storyline of the game.  
This was the short version^-^  
  
Chapter 4: Auron vs. Seymour  
  
It was a sunny morning in Spira. The first rays of the sun touched the huge mansion  
gently. Today was the day, where Aya should come and visit Seymour, so that  
he could make all arrangements for their wedding, the wedding, that Aya  
and Auron would try to prevent. Seymour stood by the window and enjoyed  
the warmth of the sunlight, when a servant came in. "Master Seymour, Aya  
has arrived, accompanied by some friends, as you permitted her."  
Seymour turned around. "That«s fine to hear. As you may know, I«m very   
careful when it comes to women, I request to marry me. I want you to  
keep an eye on her." The servant bowed. "As you wish, master." Then he left  
the room. "I don«t have anything against you, Aya..." Seymour said, while  
turning to the window again, "but I have to be careful. I know, that women  
aren«t trustworthily..." Then he grinned and looked at the streets of   
Spira, where the people started the new day.  
  
Meanwhile, Aya, Auron and the others were led into the mansion. Female servants  
showed them their rooms, and when Aya entered her room, she was surprised  
by how beautiful furnished it was. She put her little bag on her bed and  
left her room, to go to Auron. She knocked three times at the door, it was  
their special sign, so that both of them knew, who was in front of it.  
The door was opened, and Auron stand there, smiling at her. Aya smiled back at him.  
She was so happy, that he had forgiven her. He took her by the hand and led her into  
his room. For a second time Aya was stunned by the furniture. But she realized, that  
her room was the most beautiful one. At that very moment she became angry, because  
she knew, that it was Seymours intention to break her up with Auron. She tried  
to edge Seymour out of her head and looked at Auron instead of it. "What are you  
thinking of?" Auron asked her. She shook her head. "It«s nothing." Auron looked  
concerned at her. "I don«t believe you. You«re always looking like this, when you  
think of something, that bothers you." "I just...thought about how horrible Seymour  
is. He«s trying to break us two up, I«m sure of it." Auron put an arm around her and  
pulled her closer to him. She leaned against his chest and also put her arm around  
him. They stood there like this for about five minutes, when somebody knocked at the  
door. Just a moment later, they heard the voice of Tidus. "Auron, do you know   
where Aya is? There are servants, who are asking for her, but we couldn«t find her  
in her room!" Auron and Aya went to the door and opened it. "I«m here." Aya said and  
smiled at Tidus. A female servant appeared and bowed. "Miss Aya, Master Seymour wants  
you to come to his room immediately. Will you?" Aya nodded and tried to not look   
disgusted as she heard Seymours name. "Yes I will come with you. Auron, I will come  
back later." She answered and turned to Auron. "Be careful. If there«s something wrong,  
come to me immediately after you leave his room." Auron whispered to her.  
Aya was then led to Seymours room. As they came closer and closer to their destination,  
Aya frowned. She was unsure, what was about to happen and she had to confess, that  
she was a bit afraid of facing the king of the Guados. She knocked at his door and  
entered.  
  
Meanwhile, Auron nervously reciprocated in his room. Tidus, who was also there,   
looked at him and tapped, with his right foot in step with Aurons nervous walk,  
on the floor. "What is the problem Auron? You«re reciprocating for about an hour now!  
You«re making me nervous!" Auron stopped and looked at him. "I«m sorry, but  
I«m nervous because of Aya! She must be in Seymours room now...When I just think of  
him, I become angry! If he does something to her, I will kill him!"  
Tidus grinned. Although he was a bit naiive, he knew, that Auron was head over ears in love with  
Aya, and jealous of Seymour. After five more minutes, the door opened and Aya entered.  
Auron went to her with quick footsteps and took her hand. "What did he want   
from you?" "Well..." Aya said. "He wants to marry me on Sunday...That means, there are  
only two days to go." Auron sighed. "This won«t be easy. It will be difficult to prevent  
this marriage; I«m sure he noticed something. That«s why he wants to marry you on  
sunday." "I«ve got an idea, Auron." Aya said. "If we could get any evidence, that  
the marriage is only a camouflage for his corrupt plans, we can prevent the marriage  
without having all habitants of Spira against us!" Tidus smiled and looked relieved.  
"You«re such an intelligent girl Aya! That«s a great idea!" he answered. "But how  
can we spy on him? His room is under heavy surveilance..." "I«ll do it!" Aya said.  
"It«s not suspicious when I go to his room! I«ll take a little recorder with me...  
I«ll take care of it...and of myself." Aya answered and smiled. Tidus left the room, while Auron talked with Aya.   
"But be sure, that he doesn«t suspect you." "Aya smiled. "Auron you«re always so worried  
about me. Take it easy. He needs the marriage for his plans. He won«t kill me, that«s for  
sure." Aya put a kiss on his right cheek and left the room.  
  
When the sky began to become dark, Aya made preparations for the so-called "Operation  
Seymour". Tidus had laughed for nearly ten minutes, when Aya had told him the title  
of her "operation". Aya grabbed the recorder and left her room. She thought about  
what she would say, if somebody saw her, while she went to Seymours room. She arrived  
there after five minutes and tried to hide from the guards. "Only if it«s just  
one sentence...if he says something about his real plans, it«s enough to blame him."  
Aya thought, while she pressed herself against a wall. She saw a man, who stepped in front of Seymours door.  
He knocked two times; then the door was opened by nobody else but Seymour himself. "Come in. I«ve been expecting you.  
Are you sure, nobody has followed you?" Seymour asked this suspicious man and he nodded. There was something  
wrong with this man, Aya knew it for sure. Seymour let him enter his room and closed the door; carefully looking  
around, if there really wasn«t anyone. Aya hid herself again. After Seymour has closed the door, Aya came out  
of her hiding-place and approached to the room. She breathed heavily; she was afraid, that somebody could see her  
and tell it Seymour. If that was the case, she would never have the chance for this kind of venture.   
She turned her head to both sides. There was only one guard, but he was too far away, to see Aya in this dark  
corridor. She swallowed hard and tried to approach as close to the door, as she could manage, without making any noise.  
"You«re sure, that nobody knows about your true purposes, Seymour? You could get in big trouble, if anyone finds out."  
the man said. Instinctively, Aya pushed the "Record" button on the recorder. She hoped, that they would talk about,  
what she wanted to hear. "How? I didn«t tell anyone about all this, except for you, Kilan. And this girl...she«s  
way too naiive to notice anything." When Aya heard that she became very angry. She nearly wanted to run into Seymours  
room and kill him, but she calmed herself down. "You know the true purpose of this marriage, don«t you, Kilan?"  
Seymour asked. "Of course." Kilan answered. Aya held her breath. Maybe now, they would say it! "You want to  
become the allmighty master of Spira. And you can only do that, if you marry a human girl. Then, you will be able   
to become also the king of humans and then it«s only a small step to beeing the king of Spira!" Kilan said.  
Aya smiled relieved. Now, she had the proof, that the marriage wasn«t for real. She went back to her room, carefully  
and without beeing noticed by the guards. When she arrived in her room, she took care, that nobody could re-record  
something on this little cassette. She put it in a box, closed the box with a key and hid it in her little cupboard.  
Then she went to sleep.  
  
When Aya woke up, it was nearly 11 o«clock a.m. She stood up and got dressed and went to Aurons room; with her the  
recorder. Aya knocked at his door. "Auron! Are you awake? I have to talk to you!" A few seconds later, she could  
hear, that the door was unlocked and Auron opened it. He looked tired; he must«ve been sleeping until now.  
Aya smiled and kissed him. "You look cute when you«re sleepy." she said to him and entered the room. "What about   
your "operation"? Were you successful?" he asked. Aya nodded and pointed on the recorder. Auron smiled, nearly grinned.  
"You«re so wily!" he said, pulled her close to him and stroked her head. "I know." she answered and grinned.  
Then she let Auron hear, what she recorded yesterday. "It«s perfect! You can hear and understand everything. It«s  
absolutely loud and clear!" Auron said enthusiastic. "We have a proof. Now, we can prevent this marriage. I«m so happy!  
I have to go to Yuna and Tidus!" Aya said and went to Yuna. Since Tidus was often in her room, she could catch him and  
also show him, what Seymour and this Kilan guy said. Just in this moment, servants knocked at the door. "Miss Yuna,  
we are searching for Miss Aya. Do you know where she is?" Before Yuna could say anything, Aya took her hand.  
I«ve got a bad feeling about this. I think they maybe saw me yesterday. If I go to Seymour now and leave the recorder  
in my room, I«m sure, they will search for it and destroy it. And what Seymour will do with me...well if he kills me,  
his plan is also destroyed...no...he could marry you, Yuna." Aya said sarcastically. "Aya! Open the door! I know,  
you«re in Yunas room! But that won«t help you!" Aya jerked. This was Seymours voice! So he knew about it!  
Otherwise, he would«ve never come to Yunas room by himself! "If you search for somebody, with whom you want to argue,   
then argue with me!" Auron has left his room, when he heard Seymours voice, and he was absolutely concerned, about  
facing him. "Do you think I«m naiive? Wasn«t it suspicious? That Aya could record things I«ve said and go away  
without beeing noticed?!" Aya swallowed. She was really naiive, to think that. She stepped out of the room, so that she  
could see, what was going on, instead of listening. Auron and Seymour faced each other; you could see pure hatred  
in the eyes of both of them. "I knew, you would just make problems..." Seymour said. Auron nearly couldn«t control  
himself. "Let«s make a deal Seymour. How about it: We«ll have a battle. If I win, you let Aya go. But if you win..."  
Seymour grinned. "If I win, I«ll marry Aya and kill you...And when I«m the king of Spira, I don«t need Aya anymore..."  
Aya frightened. "You will kill me?!" "Of course! What do you think?! I«ve got no use for you! I«ll tell anyone, that  
somebody has killed you...and that he«s been punished...Everyone will believe me! Ha! I«m such a genius!"  
He laughed out loud. "That«s enough you bastard! Let«s go! I want to see you bleed!" Auron said; his voice loud and  
full of hatred. "Then come on." Seymour said, and made a gesture with his hand, that Auron should follow him.  
  
The area, where the fight between Auron and Seymour was about to happen was very big. A huge white wall, with white tiles  
on it, surrounded that place. Seymour stood on the west side of the area, and put off his coat, to fight better, whereas  
Auron, who was standing at the east side, simply grabbed his huge sword. You could see, that he was ready to kill Seymour...and the battle would only end, if  
one of them was dead. "Now come on, you swank! I want to see, if it«s only idle talk, that comes out of your mouth, or  
if you really have what it takes, to beat me!" Seymour called out to Auron. Auron heaved his sword and ran up to Seymour  
to attack him, but Seymour dodged his bash easily and took one step aside. "Is this really all you can do against me?  
I should«ve known...you won«t beat me...you«re way too weak...I«ll show you, how do fight!" Seymour bragged. He outstretched  
his hand and began to conjure something...Aya was afraid, that it was maybe an Aeon; she stood there, her body shaking in fear.  
She could do nothing else, but to put her hand in front of her mouth and to watch this fight. But Seymour didn«t conjure an Aeon,  
no, he conjured some kind of spell. Auron wasn«t able to dodge his fire spell, he was hit very badly on his right shoulder.  
"Auron!" Aya cried in fear. The wound on his shoulder was bleeding heavily. Aya couldn«t stand it anymore, she ran up to  
Auron, while Seymour looked down at Auron from a distance and grinned. "Aya, what are you doing here?! Go back to Yuna and the  
others!" Aya shook her head and shored him up. "Well, well Auron...seems like you don«t stand a chance against me...  
Now the game«s over..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors note: *sighs* After a long time of writing I«ve got another chapter done. I must apologize to all of you, because  
I didn«t have many ideas, and because of that it took long, posting this chapter. I hope, that you like this chapter.^-^  
Please don«t forget to read and review^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5: An overshadowed victory

Disclaimer: All characters are ©Squaresoft. Only Aya belongs to me^-^  
This is the final chapter. I hope you like the ending, I think it fits.  
I want to thank everybody, who read my story especially Yuffie 143, Pyretta Blaze,  
my dear friend Cloud#9{aka Jibrill} and the others, who maybe read this story, but  
didn«t review ;) Well, here we go^-^!  
  
  
Chapter 5: An overshadowed victory  
  
Seymour approached to Auron and Aya with slow steps and looked down on them with a despising look. "Step aside Aya, my dear.   
I don«t want to hurt you. I need you for my plans." he said, an arrogant smile formed on his lips. "Why can«t you let us go?!  
Why are you so obsessed with becoming the King of Spira?!" Aya asked him furiously."Why? You«re really asking me why?"   
Seymour was stunned by Ayas question but in the next moment, he laughed and it sounded like he had completely lost his mind.  
"I knew you«re naiive, but you«re THAT naiive..." Aya watched him with an evil and a confused look. "When I«m the king of   
Spira, I«ll be ALLMIGHTY! I can do what I want...I will have absolute power!" Seymour answered Ayas question and clenched   
his fist. Meanwhile Auron pressed his hand on the wound of his shoulder, to stop the bleeding. Yuna utilized the chance,   
ran up to Auron and cast a "vita" spell on him. The bleeding stopped immediately and the wound closed. The young summoner   
ran back to Tidus and the others and watched the fight. Seymour didn«t recognize, that Yuna had healed Auron, he continued   
arguing with Aya. "Did you really think, you could fool me? I anticipated, that you wouldn«t want to marry me and that  
you«d try to prevent this marriage." Aya couldn«t answer. She felt such hatred and ire, but she didn«t know, what to do.  
Seymour gripped her collar and uplifted her. "You don«t stand a chance against me...not you, not your precious Auron...not  
anyone!" Seymours grip was so firm, that Aya didn«t get much air. She took hold of Seymours arm and tried to push it away,   
but he was way too strong. Just in this moment, Seymour was hit. Shocked by this sudden attack, he let go of Aya.  
She put her hand on her neck and inhaled as much air as she could manage. Seymour turned around. Auron stood there, his sword  
pointed at his neck. "If you ever touch Aya again with your impure hands, I will slit your throat with this sword!"  
Seymour looked from his sword to Auron and back. Auron watched him with a killing glance. "Stand up!" he said loudly,  
emphasizing his order with his sword. "If you«d only fight that well, as you can insult people or place orders...then you«ll  
maybe win." Seymour said, while he stood up. "Be prepared for your doom, Auron." he said and smirked.   
"Master!" somebody called out to Seymour. "Master! Stop fighting! We can«t afford, that something might happen to you!"  
It was Kilan, this strange man, Aya has spyed on. Seymour looked at him with a cold glance. "I don«t recall, that I«ve  
given you the right to TELL ME, what I have to do, am I right, Kilan?" Kilan gave a jerk, when he heard Seymours words.  
"I...I«m sorry Master...I was just...worried." "But that DOES NOT give you any right of judging of me!" "I«m sorry Master...  
This won«t ever happen again..." Seymour grinned. "Yeah, you«re right." The king of the Guados again outstretched his  
hand and killed Kilan with a fire spell, without even looking at him. He absolutely didn«t care. Aya was shocked by his  
pure coldheartedness. "Seymour! How could you?! He was one of your subordinates!" she called out to him. Seymour turned   
around. "And? What«s so wrong with it? I can do with my subordinates, whatever I want! He was just a little useless maggot."  
He said without hesitating. Aya shook her head in disbelief.   
After some seconds of silence, Seymour directed his attention back on Auron. "It«s a pity, that this fight will end bad  
for you Auron." Seymour said. "Stop babbling so much and fight!" Auron answered. "As you wish..." the Guado king said and  
cast a meteor spell. This time, Auron could sidestep. He, again, uplift his sword and speared Seymour. The sword went right  
trough his heart. Seymours eyed were filled with shock and disbelief, that Auron had beaten him. He grinned. "Seems like you«ve won."  
he said and coughed up blood. Auron pulled his sword out of Seymours corpse and thrusted it into the ground.  
He looked at the dying Seymour one last time with hatred, then he turned to Aya. "At last...you«re free to go, Aya..."  
he said. Aya smiled, ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. Auron also hugged her and softly stroked her head.  
  
Yuna, Tidus and the other also went to Auron and Aya, who were still hugging each other. "I«m so proud of you, Auron! He got  
what he deserved!" Tidus said enthusiastically. Aya was so happy, that she also hugged Tidus and Yuna. While she was doing  
that she cried, because of their victory. "Come on, Aya. This nightmare is over for you. We«ll go home, okay?"  
Aya nodded and wiped her tears of joy away.   
The whole way back to their home in Besaid, Aya and Auron were holding hands. Finally, the danger was gone, for Aya AND for   
Yuna. Both of them could love the persons, they wanted to love.   
  
When they arrived in Besaid, the whole inhabitants were waiting for them. "How did they know, that we were coming?"  
Yuna asked stunned. "It was me. Please, don«t be angry, ya?" It was Wakkas voice. "How did you...?" Yuna tried to ask him, but   
he put his finger on her lips. "Shh. This is a secret, ya?" he said and grinned. Aya and the others went home to Wakkas house to get  
some rest. It was truly a very hard journey for them. Later that evening, Aya came to Yunas room, to talk to her. She knocked at her  
door. "Yuna? Are you awake?" "Yes. Come in" could be heard from the young summoner and Aya entered. After closing the door carefully,  
she went up to Yuna, who was lying on her bed, reading a book, but when she saw her friend, she put it aside. "Well? Is there something?"  
Yuna asked her. Aya shook her head. "It«s nothing. I just wanted to talk with you. Now, that the danger is gone, I don«t have any  
problems anymore. Can you see this big, no huge rock, that«s been lifted from my heart? I«m so happy, now, that were both free  
to live a life, that we have chosen." Yuna smiled and stroked Ayas hand with her tender fingers. "Where is Tidus?" Aya asked Yuna.  
"He«s outside. The little kids wanted him to teach them blitzball." Aya tried to refrain from laughing. "What about you and Auron? What  
will you do?" Yuna asked her. "I think we«ll stay here. There«s nothing to be afraid of anymore." Aya answered her. "But now I«ll go to  
sleep...I«m tired." She said and rubbed her eyes. "Good night, Aya." Yuna said and smiled.  
  
When Yuna woke up on the next day, it was 11:30 a.m. She stood up and went to her desktop. Yuna wondered, when she found a note, written  
by Aya. She knew, that something has happened, so she nervously picked up the note and read through it.   
"Dear Yuna!  
I«m sorry to tell you that but...Seymour isn«t dead. Today Auron and I got to know, that a servant of Seymour has revived him.  
Well, as it is for you now a shock maybe, it was for us. But we won«t fight him anymore. I think, Auron has not got the mental power,  
to go through this hell again...But I also won«t surrender. The only thing left to do for us is to go into exile. I«m so sorry, but  
because of that, we can«t see each other regularly. It«s too dangerous. If he finds us, he can say, that we were trying to cheat on him.  
Everyone will believe him! We«re nothing, but he«s the king of the Guados...For him and for Spira, I«ll be an impostor and Auron...heh  
I think he«ll maybe has the courage to tell them, that Auron was my accomplice...When you read this, we«re already away...We will get   
along well with our destiny...as long as we can be together. Don«t forget, that I love you all. You«re my friends for life and you...  
you«ve always been like a sister to me. When you«ve read this letter, go to Tidus...I..have left a gift for you and told him, that  
he should give it to you.  
Sincerely Aya"  
When Yuna had read the last line of Ayas letter, she sank on her knees and cried. She couldn«t believe it! Why was this happening?!  
Was this only a bad joke, made by Aya and Auron? Yuna hoped, that when she stepped outside of her room, she could hear Aya call  
"It was only a joke Yuna! And you fell for it, as always!". But she wasn«t there. She ran to Tidus« room. "Why, Tidus?! Why didn«t  
anybody wake me up?! I want to talk to Aya! Why...why are you so mean?!" Again, she sank on her knees. Tidus immediately went to her and  
put a hand on her shoulder. "Yuna...I«m so sorry...but...Aya didn«t want to have you woken up. I said, that this was unfair, but she  
only said, that you would have tried to convince her to stay." Yuna tried to stay calm. "What was the gift, she gave to you?"  
she asked him. Tidus pulled something out of his pocket. When Yuna recognized, what it was, she was shocked. "Oh, no...this is her...  
her necklace!" She took the necklace with the pendant, which was made of a rubin. It was Ayas most valuable piece of jewelry, she had.  
Her grandparents have given it to her, when she was small, and she had worn it since she was five. The rubin had the shape of a  
little chocobo, which was running. Now, Yuna couldn«t hold back her tears and while she was crying, her body was shaking. Tidus  
put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I believe, that Aya loves you so much, that she wanted you to have  
the necklace. You«re nearly like a sister to her! I think that she and Auron will be happy. They«ll challange it. Don«t be afraid!  
And this doesn«t mean, that you won«t ever see her again..." Tidus said. Yuna looked at him, still sobbing.  
  
Meanwhile, Aya, who went by train away from Besaid together with Auron, jerked. She could feel, that Yuna had got to know about her  
and Aurons departure. "Auron...I feel so ashamed. I should«ve talked with Yuna, before leaving...but I just couldn«t. I just couldn«t  
look into her eyes and talk with her about everything. It would«ve been so much sorrow for all of us...especially for Yuna and me."  
Auron stroked her left cheek. "You«re talking as if we won«t see her ever again. We will. We won«t give up that easily." Aya nodded.  
"Yeah, you«re right. Well Yuna! You won«t get rid of me! Keep me in mind and take care of my necklace! When we see each other  
again, we«ll celebrate our reunion!" With that words, she stroked her ring, that Yuna once had given her, when they were very young,  
and the train disappeared in a tunnel, leaving Besaid.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Authors note: Well, that«s the ending of my story^-^ I sooo hope you all liked it. I«ll maybe write a sequel, but I«m not sure.  
Please don«t forget to read and review^-^ Cuddles to all, who reviewed my story.^-^  
Garnet2 


End file.
